Loose You Now
by khfan12
Summary: [Pre S1 to S2] Robyn and her two best friends were together since they were kids. After losing their band teacher, the trio joins a group of survivors. As they travel with them, Robyn finds out the difference between loyalty, friendship, and betrayal. Will she be able to survive in this apocalypse? Travis/OC


**Oh hey, a new fanfiction! Yay! :)**

* * *

01: School Buses and Gymnasiums

* * *

"Robyn?"

I opened my eyes to look to see my best friend, and my boyfriend, Travis looking at me. "Yeah? What's up?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head. A grin crossed his face and I immediately brought them back down to my sides, shielding my sides. "No! No tickles for you!" I snapped, crossing my arms. Travis chuckled and pulled me close, a grin on his face. "Oh really now...?" he asked, burying his face into my neck.

I squeaked and wiggled in his grasp as he started to tickle my sides. "Travis!" I squealed, giggling. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and held me. "You jerk!" I said, pouting as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You two sure are loud, you know." Ben said, poking his head over the seat. Travis grinned. "Jealous?" he asked. Ben scoffed. "Nah, why would I be jealous?" he asked. "Because, my girlfriend is hot." Travis said. I felt my cheeks warm and I wiggled in his grasp, making Travis chuckle and loosen his grip.

I smiled warmly at Ben. "Don't worry Ben. I'm sure that you'll find a girl soon." I said, reaching forward and ruffling my friends' brown hair. I moved so that I was looking at him and Travis, my smile still on my face. "Guys, we're almost done with school. After we graduate, we can move away to college and start our lives!" I said happily. Ben smiled. "You're right." he said with a nod. Travis kissed my cheek. "The three of us have been together since we were kids. We've stuck together this long, I don't think we'll get torn apart that easily!" I said happily, ignoring the look of regret Travis had on his face.

I knew what he regretted. He regetted not being there for Ben when Ben was bullied back when we were freshman. It was because of the bullying that Ben became more closed off than before High School. He was happy and bubbly; but then he closed himself off to anyone outside of our small circle, and the band students. I told Travis it wasn't his fault, but he still blamed himself. He felt guilty that he wasn't there, but it wasn't his fault; since his mother had passed away that year.

I looked towards the front of the bus, to see my father, David Parker, who is also the band teacher, talking to the bus driver. I sunk back down and looked at Travis. "Why did you have to wake me up again? You know I didn't sleep that well last night." I said, resting my head agaisnt the seat behind us. Travis sighed. "Sorry babe. I figured that you'd want to wake up at least an hour and a half before we got there." he replied. I shook my head, smiling softly at him. "It's alright. Like I said, I was just tired." I said, slightly yawning.

"If you want, you can sleep for a bit longer." Travis said, smiling. "Are you sure?" I asked. Travis nodded. "It's not like we're there yet. You can still sleep, and I'll wake you back up when we're closer, alright?" he asked. I smiled greatfully at him, before kissing his cheek. "Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around him and curling up against him. "It's no problem." he replied, gently running his hand over my hair.

I dozed off, Travis' breathing and heartbeat helping me fall asleep.

* * *

I was suddenly woken up by the bus jerking to a stop. I let out a gasp of surprize and panic as my eyes snapped open. I looked around, noticing the panicked teenagers and teachers around us. "T-Travis? What...what happened?" I asked. Travis swallowed, an alarmed expression on his face. "W-we..." he started, but I heard a loud moaning and looked out the window.

I screamed when I saw the undead walking around. "W-What...What is this?" I asked, feeling my panic level start to rise. I looked at Ben, who was scared and looking at me. "Are you alright Robyn?" he asked. I nodded, burying my head into Travis' shoulder. Travis himself was scared, but trying to hide it. He was trying to be strong for us.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? There is a High School not too far away from here. We are going to drive over there for shelter. When we get there, move as fast as you can into the building, alright?"

I lookwed towards my dad as he spoke. I respected him for being able to keep his calm. Then again, he could be trying to impress Ms Marsh, the math teacher. He turned to instruct the bus driver on where to go and I felt myself start shaking.

"Robyn?" Ben asked cautiously. I didn't answer; I couldn't. "Babe?" Travis called as I pulled away from him. I leaned over, hugging myself and taking deep breaths. I started to feel more panic and I felt myself shaking more than before, leaning against the wall of the bus.

I soon felt Travis' hand on my back, gently running his hand back and forth on it. "It's okay Robyn...calm down. Take deep breaths." he whispered. "I...I..." I started, but I was unable to find the words. "Shhh...it's okay. Just breathe Robyn." Travis said comfortingly. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I was able to stop shaking. "T-Travis..." I whispered, sitting up. Travis pulled me close. "It's okay, don't worry. Everything will be alright."

I let him comfort me, and I buried my face into his chest. Anxiety attacks are not fun.

* * *

I sat with Ben and Travis when we got into the gym. I looked around, seeing the cheerleaders who were on the bus behind us as well. Among the cheerleaders is a girl named Jenny Pitcher. She has short black hair, and she went to Junior Prom with Ben last year.

I swallowed and looked at Travis. "D-Do you think we're going to make it out of here?" I asked quietly. Travis shook his head and squeezed my hand. "I...I don't know. I hope that we will." he said quietly.

I watched as each of the students formed their own little groups and I started to feel tired, resting my head against Travis' shoulder. "Are you still tired?" Ben asked. I nodded. "Go ahead and sleep. We'll be right here." Travis said. "I..." I started, but my words soon turned to gibberish. Travis wrapped an arm around me. "It's okay. Get some sleep, Robyn." he whispered. I nodded and Travis shifted so that my head was resting on his chest.

That's the thing about Travis and Ben. They'd always care about me. We've known each other since the three of us were kids, and we've stuck together ever since first grade. Ben lived next door to me, and Travis lived down the street. Travis and I would help Ben babysit his younger sister, Ben and I would help Travis with yardwork, and Ben and Travis would be complete dorks with me.

My mom passed away when we were in sixth grade, and the boys helped me through it, by helping me keep my head up and they cheered me up. When Travis lost his mom in our freshman year, he somewhat shut down. He skipped school more often, and got in some fights. Ben and I managed to snap him out of it, just in time for him to pull his shit together and pass our freshman year. About halfway through our junior year, Travis and I started dating, and we've been happy.

The three of us have always been there for each other, and we hope to always be there for each other.


End file.
